Wolves meet Detectives
by iM Luvin my demons
Summary: Our boys go to NY America to check out suspious characters, what they dont know are the secrets being kept from them on all sides of the playing fields. Plus, was that Hiei checking out a woman? nah...right?


All Yuyu characters not mine, give credit where credit is due. My first writting socomplain about it, so i can make it better :)

Their newest mission took the boys to New York America, in which they were currently trying to find a place to spend the night since the reservtions previously placed had been misplaced.

FLASHBACK

"You boys will began school in an American city. There have been massive power serges there from unknown sources, and they could become a threat to the humans and perhaps Reikei if these are demons who've found a loose portal." Koema ignored the numerous amount of groans he recieved in reply. "There are however certain suspections given by reports from current spies that a relic stolen from the Reikai vault over a thousand years ago has now been activated. The only known information on the relic is that it is a deep blue oval stone called the WolfBurden, in which its history has something to do with an ancient, and now beleved exstinct, demon wold clan. All i can say is find that stone, its very critical if it has indeed been awoken."

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly song was heard, laughing, and glasses clinging together. A party.  
Down a small alley way on their left, the boys started stepping over soaked boxes and garbage to check out the party goers and see if they had info on a nearby hostel. They stopped at the only opening in the alleyway. Light from the opened steel door allowed raindrops on the floating plastic bags to glissen and shimmer; the only light to make this dirty narrow hole almost welcoming. Walking in and passed the doorway, immediatly brushed off all lingering cold from the outside world. Looking around: a bar to their right, a stage with a playing band to its left, numerous tables were scattered, and a large worn-out dancing area was excessively being occupied at the moment. its occupants swaying to the kick-ass music being performed. To their left a clerk's desk stood empty and quiet and full of dust as though no one had used it in centuries, behiend it consealled two doors and a set of up-ward stairs.  
Our boys headed left.

"I think I'll ask for a room, it seems many young adults stay here"  
"How'd you get that, Kurama? It doenst look as if theyd given a room here since genkai's first birthday." Yuseke cracked while looking skeptically at the swiped up pile of dust now on his finger. "and i doubt we'd be getting fresh towls in the morning"  
"Well it beats sleeping outside." Kuwabara piped in. "It's suppose to rain too. But im sure shorty wouldnt mind would you, considering your tree fetish and all. HaHaH..huh?"

"Who has a tree fetish"  
All turned to see a tall girl with short bright dyed-orange hair and hazel eyes staring at them expectantly. She was only about 17 but 5'9 and still growing, into a modeling body. Short denim shorts and a red handkerchift fasioned into a bra to fill her breast, and pink sandels was all that consealled her beautifully tanned skin.

"Uh...um. uh..." Kuwabara answered brillently.  
"No one, miss"  
"Shella, but they call me Shell"  
"Well miss Shella, my name is Kurama. This is Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

Shella nodded to each as they were introduced, then turned back to the red head.  
"So what'cha bunch of boys doin n this part of town?"

"We had some trouble with our hotel reservations and we're looking for a place to stay." the fox explained.  
Shella seemed to count to herself for a moment then adressed the boys once more.  
"I'm pretty sure we have a few rooms empty, all the cracks just got busted so this place now has room to breathe air. Heh, hold on a sec"  
"No prob.." Kurama flinced as Shella screamed for someone across the crazed and noisey room.

"KIITTAAAAAAAA!" She took a gulp of air, "Heyyy, KiTAAAA..ow..." Shella stopped short to winced and gulp more air, this time from pain. A new voice broke the air.  
"How many times have i told you Shell, do NOT call my name like that. im not a dog and"  
"Are you sure Kiit, cause you growl and bite and sure are a bitch like one"  
growls erupt from kita's throat surprisingly playful though "Watch it, wolf, or i will bite you. What did you want anyway"  
Shell continued to smile innocently at her friend while motioning towards the watching boys, introducing them on turn. "This redhead is Kurama, the punk-act there is Yuseke, the idoit is Kuwabara, and the oh-so-quiet one is um.. Hiei is it? Ok then" Shell nodded at him when he didnt give an answer, and giggled when he rolled his eyes at her stupid nickname for him.

Kita looked at each in turn, then answered at the awaiting girl next to her, "and"  
Shella's face dropped and she gave an exgassivated sigh, "and they need a place to stay. Duh"  
"Fine whatever"  
Shell pulled on Kurama's sleeve "Hey thats great! Lets dance"  
"Wait one moment please," Kurama said, attmepting to stop Shell from dragging him onto the dance floor, succeeding very little. "What will be our charge for the rooms"  
"There are none," Shella supplied, "Now let's have some fun Come on!"

Kita watched the dancing two dissappear into the crowd before turning back to the remaining three boys. Standing only 5'1, two of the three had to look down at the grumpy little girl.

She was 18, slightly shorter for her age, but in no way lacked definition. Strong slender feminine arms, beautiful toned abs, and well portioned breasts hid behiend her bra, all shown through her see-through fish-net black shirt. Hip bones slightly showing above skin-tight black pants, giving good definition to her well toned ass (the guys opinion: she obviously works out). Long snow-white hair flowed beheind her as she swept it aside to roll her twilight blue eyes at the boy's stares.

She clears her throat to get their attention. "Theres no charge for staying, only four rules that are strictly enforced and would be the only reason for you to be uninvited." Kita waited.  
"And what are they?" Yuseke wondered, still staring indesecretly.

Kita narrowed her eyes and raised her hand, raising one finger for each rule, "One. You must be 18 yrs or older to drink at the bar," Her voiced grew in volume a tinged. "and you DAMN well better do it responsibly, i WILL kick your drunk ass out on the street if you start trouble. Got it"  
Yuseke and Kwabara responded in union with matching smirks. "Got it"  
Hiei didnt bother with a response, though Kita didnt seem to mind.

"Rule two, This place quiets down around 4 to 6:30 am. Be respectful, some of us do work and attend schools." She recieved nods and a bored expression.  
"The last two are the most impotant and keep the peace in here. So dont fuck up"  
Yuseke snorted, "Thou shall not sin?" and Kita ignored it with a glare.  
"Rule Three," She continued, "Stay out of people's business and keep your own to yourself. Self-explainatory. And rule four, Dont bother the dogs. We dont accept lawsuits, cover any medical expenses, or attend your funeral. Got that"  
She recieved three confused agreements, but of course they had to ask.

"What do you mean 'Dont bother the dogs' ?" Kuwabara spoke up.  
Kita siged and turned towards the stairs beheind the unused desk and call out names.  
"Serberus! Sirius! Come"  
Two large black dogs appeared from behiend the wall and made their way towards the girl who had called their names. Kita introducd them to the new-comers.  
She montioned to the larger of the two, "Boys, meet Serberus," The larger dog lifted his nose into the girls's out-stretched palm licking to show his love for his master. His silky black fur shone fercly in the artifical light, ancient golden eyes peircing through mental, alive and alert.  
Kita smiled as she turned to the second dark beast. "and this is Sirius. Hes the baby of the group"  
Sirius stepped forward to offer a lick to his master's hand, his fur scruffing up a bit at the sight of the strangers.  
"These two, plus three others, have made this building their home as we have. Though they had been here before us and we will show them respect. Theres nothing to explain with this one. Just leave them be, or so hope your gods save you. No arguements."


End file.
